LIFE OR DEATH
by hermione diamond
Summary: The war has finally come and Voldemort has Ginny will Harry win ONESHOT i am not that good at summarys


_They were in the middle of a war or should I say in the middle of fighting in it, that right the war had come and everybody was ready for it. Deatheater where dropping like flies, while our side was winning everything put in front of us._

"_There you are Potter I have been looking for you" said Lucious Malfoy and just behind him his son Draco._

"_Well here I am and I'm ready for you" said Harry; suddenly he felt a tingle go down his spine._

_He turned round and the whole order was there, including Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. All smiling at him telling him that it was nearly over, suddenly relief spread all through his body.' this is nearly over' he thought to himself._

_He turned back to look at Lucious Malfoy who had panic written all over his face, as he look at all the people behind Harry. He and his son started to run, but Harry was soon to catch up with them._

_"Retracteo" he put him in a body bind, and his spell was so powerful then it brought down Draco to._

"_Where is he?" said Harry standing over Draco, "tell me where he is and I will spear you your life."_

"_He cannot be found he is (gasp) in your mind" said Draco fear written all over his face._

"_My mind, Why?" said Harry looking confused._

"_He is waiting for the perfect time to strike when you are not on your guard" Said Draco hoping that he had told enough to live._

"_Like now" said a venomous voice behind Harry._

_Suddenly everyone was glued to the spot with Voldemort carrying there wands in hand, except Harry._

"_So here we are Harry ready to die?" said Voldemort with a grin on his face._

"_Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" said Harry his voice never wavering._

_Harry stood ready to duel the dark lord but before he could cast a spell he was interrupted by lord Voldemort voice._

_" I am not planning on duelling you Harry if that is what you are think, oh no I will kill you allot more painfully" said Voldemort cackling like an old witch._

_But before Harry could say a spell Voldemort had his hands around Ginny's neck._

"_You know killing you first and last love in front of your own eyes is going to be very pleasurable." said Voldemort._

_Then Harry felt a tug in his eye like he was going to cry._

_" Aww please don't cry Harry I would make it allot more exciting for me, you know you father was more of a challenge to beat than you at leased he would do something to save the woman and child he loved." said Voldemort knowing exactly what he was doing to Harry._

"_Child?" said Harry confused._

"_Oh little Ginny Weasley hasn't told you yet then go on" Ginny wouldn't say a word. "What she is trying to say Potter that she's pregnant with your child."_

_Harry froze, he looked like he had just been hit by a club right over the head._

"_And now both of them are going to die, and you chosen one can't do anything about it" _

"_Wait!" shouted Harry desperation in his voice._

_"For what Potter I don't like delays" said Voldemort in a tired voice._

"_Take me" said Harry panic written all over his face._

"_You" said Voldemort smirking, "I guess that could be arranged" said Voldemort like he was doing Harry a favour. _

"_Only if you let all the Weasley's go plus Luna, Neville and the order" said Harry desperation in his voice._

"_Sure I have no use for them anyway, but you my boy will be great you will rule with me and be my right hand man, do you accept Potter."_

_Harry looked at all the Weasley's in turn all of them shaking there heads, and mouthing don't did it Harry. Then he looked at Ginny and he made up his mind._

"_I agree" said Harry a tear slipping down his cheek as he said it._

_Mrs Weasley burst out crying and Voldemort let Ginny go, she landed to the ground with a thud. She tried to run up to Harry but before she could go a few steps, the Weasley's held her back. _

"_Yes wouldn't want to get to near Miss Weasley he is under my control now Imperious!" shouted Voldemort aiming for Harry._

"_Stand up" Harry stood up as fast a lightening," now sit" Harry sat back down."_

"_Well lets see what we will do now, how about kill Miss Weasley" said Voldemort with a grin._

_Harry stepped forward and started to make his way over to Ginny, all the Weasley stood in front of Ginny so Harry was unable to get a proper aim. Voldemort went over to talk with young Mr Malfoy while Harry was confronted with Ron, looking him pleadingly._

"_Harry you are immune to this you just can't be under his spell" whispered Ron._

"_I know Ron" smiled Harry._

"_Harry?" Ron questioned still talking in hushed tones._

"_Ron I am here I need you to tell everybody to play along ok?" said Harry in a rushed voice._

"_Harry don't kill Miss Weasley just yet I want to see the light leave her eye's bring her forward to me," by the time Voldemort had said this everybody in the Weasley family knew that Harry was faking it._

"_Yes my lord" said Harry grabbing Ginny by the arm, Ginny made it look a lot more painful than it was._

"_Are you ready Harry to kill you first then you can join me in my ranks on the count of three," said Voldemort with a smirk._

"_1……..2……….3!" shouted Voldemort._

_Harry aimed his wand at Ginny then in a split second he changed the wand direction to Voldemort._

"_Arvada Kavada!" shouted Harry a blast of green shot out of his wand and directly into Voldemort. _

"_It's over" said Ginny resting her head on Harry's shoulder._

_They all made there way to the castle._

_Everybody was in the great hall exactly were headmistress told them to stay, when they enter the hall everybody looked paniced.Then they saw that everyone had survived and some of them relaxed._

"_I am glad to announce that the war is finally over" said Harry._

"_So about the baby-"Ginny was cut off by Harry pushing his lips against hers._

"_I can't wait till it gets her and best of all there is no Voldemort to spoil it," said Harry a little out of breath._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I just felt like writing and this is the first thing that popped into my head please, please, please, review XXXXX_


End file.
